Kamei Eri
Kamei Eri (亀井絵里, born December 23, 1988 in Tokyo, Japan) is a sixth generation member of Morning Musume. She joined the group in 2003 along with Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Profile * Name: Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) * Nickname: Eririn, Kame-chan, Kamei-chan, Kyamei-san, Eri-chan * Birth date: December 23, 1988 * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: AB * Height: 157 cm * Special Skill: Running * Hobbies: Reading books, email, buying makeup, karaoke * Favorite color: Pink, gray, black, brown * Favorite flowers: Roses * Favorite season: Winter * Favorite word: Love * Favorite food: Umeboshi, yoghurt, spaghetti * Disliked food: Green peas * Favorite songs: I WISH, Ai Araba It's All Right, Shabondama * Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2003–) * Subgroups: ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) * Shuffle Units: ** 2004: H.P. All Stars History Kamei was selected from the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 to join Morning Musume as part of the sixth generation, along with Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. She made her debut on the single Shabondama, was first featured on the Ai no Dai 6 Kan album, and made her first concert appearance at the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Haru "Non Stop!" concert. She was placed in Morning Musume Sakura Gumi in January 2003 and released two singles as a part of the group before it went inactive. Initially, Kamei struggled the most out of the sixth generation to create a presence for herself. She got her big break playing the role of field reporter Elizabeth Kyamei on the HelloPro News segment on Hello! Morning, showing her comedic side and breaking her out of her shell. She has since tackled a number of comedic roles, with notable favorites like her parody of Yon-sama (Korean actor Bae Yong Jun). She even got her own corner on the revised HelloPro Hour corner as salesman Eric Kamezou in "Eric Kamezou no Maido Ari." Photobooks Trivia * Attended a private middle school and a private high school. * She has an older brother and a younger sister. * She is close friends with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina and Niigaki Risa. * She auditioned because she "wanted to change herself." * When she first joined, Kamei stated that she liked small tight spaces, even saying she liked packed trains. * Many fans credit her stint as Elizabeth Kyamei, and later, her drastic hairstyle change to a short cut, as the start of her image change into a bubbly, burikko type role. * Like Fujimoto Miki, she is infamous for her lack of drawing skill. * Kamei stated on the radio program "Young Town Douyoubi" (aired on 2006.06.17) that her father named her "Eri" after his favorite Southern All Stars song, "Itoshi no Ellie." * Usually wears perfume. When she was younger and wanted to try it out for the first time, she wasn’t sure what to pick so she went into her older brother’s room and tried out his. * She likes western clothing. * She is a morning person. * She said she goes to sleep really fast after work, around 10:30.